


It's Not Your Fault

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After care, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mutt Papyrus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: Sometimes Mutt has shitty days, and he's thankful he's got a human like you around during those times.
Relationships: Mutt/Reader, Papyrus/Reader
Kudos: 30





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> \- PTSD
> 
> \- Mentions of Child Abuse

Papyrus wasn’t stupid. The moment he saw dust collecting along his jacket was the moment he realized he pushed himself too hard. _Again._ One would think grading papers and overlooking a bunch of brats would be the easiest job on the planet. Papyrus had never gotten a chance to just take it easy, though. He knew he had karmic retribution to pay for by a heavy mile, and coming apart at the seams was just part of the deal. 

“Bet you’re laughing at me Old Man.” He took a heavy swig of his tequila bottle. “Bet you think this is the funniest shit in the world.” 

He set the bottle on the counter, and slowly slid onto the ground in a crumpled heap. He could feel the cold leach through the thick fabric of his jeans, and deep into the marrow of his bones. It seemed to cool the hot rage and tequila that had filled him before, and left him with nothing but a sick loneliness. 

“It’s not your fault.” The words were said in a hushed tone. “He’d have killed Sans.” 

A true statement. Gaster was a real bastard, and nothing short of murdering him would have gotten the son of a bitch to stop. The missing ribs on his own body and Sans’s shatter eye socket was testament enough. Yet here he was, sitting on the floor and practically trying to get the linoleum to swallow him whole. 

A light click echoed from another room, and Papyrus looked up sharply as he followed the sound of footsteps over his head. Eventually they made it to the ground floor and right in front of his field of vision. 

“Are… Are you okay? What are you doing home early, babe?” 

He put on an easy going smile and leaned his head back to look at you clearly. “Ain’t nothing to worry about, Danger. Got into a little trouble so came home to get some advice from old Jose here.” 

“And how’s that working out for you?” 

He just shrugged, and immediately regretted it when he felt more dust slide off his bones and flutter to the ground. The easy going smile you had slowly slipped to a frown, and your eyes widened as you stared at him. 

“It’s happening again. Isn’t it.” 

Not a question. You were too smart for his bullshit, and honestly you deserved way better than a lazy ass like him. He was almost certain in another timeline you probably dated his brother and shunned him like the plague. 

The negative thoughts only helped more dust fall off of him. 

Of course this cycle was making you worried. He pushed himself, his head went down a spiral, you found out, and then there was more dust all over the floor and less of him. By the Angel why couldn’t he just get his shit together for more than one second- 

He stiffened in surprise when warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and soft lips pressed against his forehead. He remained as still as a board before he felt you pull away and press a kiss to both cheeks, and then moving back to his forehead. 

He reached up with shaking hands and they gripped your shirt tight. His bones rattled like dried out guards, but he couldn’t keep the sound under wraps. Not when you were being this gentle and loving to him. Not when you came to him willingly and without a scolding on your tongue. 

He _needed_ this. 

Stars did he need this. 

_“It’s not your fault. It never was.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening everyone! I hope you liked this new short story of mine. If you would like to make a request, or just know what I'm writing next then please check out my social media! 
> 
> \- Tumblr: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Twitter: https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha


End file.
